SOLO UN PENSAMIENTO
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: CUANDO ESTAS HENAMORADO TU MENTE SOLO SE ENFOCA EN UNA PERSONA KAI QUIERE ESTAR SOLO,ALGO QUE NO LE SERA POSIBLE KAIxTYSON DEDICADO A LIA KON NEIA Y KOKORO YANA nn ONE SHORT


¡HI n0n!, Ne este es otra de mis locuras n—n, y va dedicado a Lia Kon Neia y Kokoro Yana por sus respectivos cumpleaños n—n, quizás esta algo atrasado O-OUU, o adelantado O-O, realmente no se TT-TT, igual es con mucho cariño Ne n-n

BayBlade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, bla, todos los derechos reservados bla, bla, bla y bueno todas esas tonterías que ustedes ya saben u-u

KaixTyson o TysonxKai, no se n-nUU ustedes me dirán.

El Fic es desde el punto de vista del lindo Kai n—n

UN SOLO PENSAMIENTO:

Día soleado, una gentil brisa y un muy agradable aroma de primavera, cosas sencillas que no son tomas en cuenta.

Estaba en la casa de siempre

Después de todo el insistió en que nos siempre.

Y a pesar de lo que quiera aparentar no es algo que me moleste, si me molestara no habría nadie que me detuviera para marcharme de este lugar.

Es agradable a pesar de los constantes gritos que inundan la casa, el abuelo de Tyson gritándole a este por no haber terminado de hacer sus labores, Kenny desesperado por cualquier calculo mal hecho en su Lapto, Hilary al lado de este tratando de calmarlo sin mucho éxito, y según me parece la ella ya esta perdiendo la siempre

Ray y Max están entrenando y hablando al mismo tiempo, riendo divertidos de vez en cuando para presenciar el ya usual espectáculo.

Bien lo dijo Kenny una vez: cuando estas en la casa de Tyson nunca pasas un día de aburrimiento.

Mientras que yo, yo estoy sentado viendo como transcurren las cosas, no tengo deseos de entrenar con ellos, necesito un reto, como una batalla con Tyson.

-¡¡¡YA DÉJAME EN PAZ ABUELO!!!

El fuerte grito que pareció sacudir el suelo solo me hizo imaginar que un combate con él estaba descartado.

Suspire algo aburrido y me pare de mi sitio, dispuesto a dar una vuelta para distraerme o hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no estar perdiendo el tiempo, o perder el tiempo en otro lugar, lo que sea.

-¿Ya te vas Kai?

Ni siquiera había dado dos pasos cuando escuche la voz de Hilary que me hizo girar sin observarla directamente, ella tenia un tinte escarlata en sus mejillas por lo que entrecerré los ojos con desconfianza ya habituado a ese tipo de efectos, los cuales no hacen sino que me sienta incomodo.

-Si

Di una sencilla respuesta y lo observe preguntándole silenciosamente que se le ofrecía, por lo que Hilary bajo la cabeza un tanto apenada teniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-Yo quería darte esto

Hablo tan rápido que apenas pude entender lo que decía, y lo siguiente que supe es que tenía enfrente de mi rostro una pequeña bolsa violeta amarrada con un delicado moño rosa.

Casi de inmediato percibí un dulce aroma, y las manos temblorosas que la sostenían esperaban mi reacción.

Seré frió, arrogante, petulante y MUY orgulloso, pero sentí pena por ella, ya que seguramente lo que tenia la pequeña bolsa le había tomado mucho tiempo elaborarlo.

Aunque no puedo negar que lo primero que se me ocurrió fue rechazarlo, girar e irme sin decir nada, pero el ver sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y la actitud asustada no puede sino suspirar siempre

Tome el pequeño objeto y di media vuelta esta vez si con toda la intención de irme.

-¡¡KAI!!

Perfecto.

-¿Oye que te parece si entrenamos? ya que Tyson se desocupo, Max quiso entrenar con él.

Una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espalda al escuchar las últimas palabras de Ray, aunque lo disimule lo mejor que pude.

El joven chino se había acercado con su usual sonrisa amable y esa apariencia tan simpática del Neko.

Con disimulo observe el plato de Blade que esta en el patio de la casa, y ahí los vi jugando alegremente.

Eso me incomodo, y como no hacerlo; pero ese es otro tema, ahora tenia en frente a un impaciente Ray que quería una respuesta, volví a suspirar.

-De acuerdo

-¡Genial!- dijo- En el parque hay un plato de Blade ¿quieres ir?

Me encogí de hombros, dando a entender que poco o nada me importaba a donde fuéramos, con tal de salir; sin tener que ver a una sonrojada Hilary, un histérico Kenny y a Tyson sonreírle a Max.

¡¿QUE?!

No pueden criticar que me sienta incomodo, después de todo es molesto ver como toda la atención de Konomiya esta centrada en el pequeño rubio.

-¿Vienes Kai?

La pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos, por lo que observe a mi interlocutor que estaba a unos cuantos pasos lejos de mí; no me había dado cuenta de que estuve observando por tanto tiempo a Tyson y Max, especialmente al primero.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de olvidar toda esta incomodidad ya dispuesto a salir del lugar, pareciera que cada vez que intento irme algo pasa.

-¡KAI!

Fruncí molesto el ceño ante la voz de Kenny sonar entre una esquina, así que gire con rapidez y salí lo mas rápido que pude.

Que yo sepa el Jefe no me necesita para nada, exceptuando uno que otro dato de su computadora, seguramente para decirme la manera de mejorar mi juego, algo en lo que no presto mucha atención, yo solo puedo mejorar, y es obvio que no me gusta que me digan que hacer.

-¡Esperame Kai!

La voz de Ray me hizo aminorar el paso, hasta que finalmente el Neko me alcanzo, teniendo cierta duda en su mirada.

-Creo que Kenny te estaba llamando- dijo

-Si

-¿Y no piensas ir?

-No

ÉL sonrió ante mi respuesta, y no dijo nada mas, caminamos en silencio dejando únicamente que el sonido de nuestros pasos se escuchara.

Deje que el viento jugara entre mi cabello, una brisa refrescante, que me hizo embozar una leve sonrisa, era agradable por escuchar aquel cantar, en especial si lo que quería era no pensar.

Ray comenzó a hablar de todo y de nada, no era una conversación incomoda y él lo sabia, pero no estaba prestando mucha atención, solo asentía de vez en cuando o decía un leve 'Hm'

Al tiempo la voz de Ray fue suplantada por un lejano sonido, que luego de algunos minutos pude reconocer como las voces alegres provenientes del parque, risas que inundaban el aire, y el ruido de los juegos siendo utilizados.

Caminamos un poco mas hasta llegar al parque al cual no le cabía ni un alma mas, por lo que cerré los ojos algo molesto.

-Se donde hay un plato de Blade que queda un poco mas lejos

Quizás Ray pudo percibir mi molestia, así que lo observe viendo como este señalaba hacia un lugar entre los árboles, yo asentí silenciosamente mientras lo seguía.

Basta decir que para llegar a dicho lugar tuvimos que eludir a las personas como tanta rapidez y agilidad que parecía un entrenamiento elaborado en la abadía, y es que en cualquier descuido los pequeños niños se atravesaban en nuestro camino ocasionando empujarlos sin culpa. El resultado de esto...

...una madre histeria ante el 'abusador' de su niño

Y digo abusador porque esa es la palabra que emplean al ver a su hijo en el suelo debido al leve empujón, que solo ocasiona que este quede en un mar de lagrimas.

Cuando por fin pude volver a respirar con tranquilidad sin tener que preocuparme por tener que 'lastimar' a alguien, vi el estadio de Blade, había varios platos cerca, y pocos jugadores.

-Es por aqu

Ray me señalo el sitio algo apartado, era mejor así, ya que parecieron reconocernos.

Pasos meticulosos, ligeros y rápidos, que nos llevaron hasta dicho lugar; me pare a un lado y observe el sitio, tranquilo, silencioso, lejos de todas esas molestas personas; sonreí ligeramente, ahora mas relajado, pero esto nunca es notado por el Neko.

-Empecemos

Dije colocando a Dranzer delante, dispuesto a comenzar, y Ray hizo lo mismo, teniendo aquella sonrisa característica en él.

Lanzamos al mismo tiempo nuestras bestias bit y con la mirada seguíamos cada movimiento de estas.

Esta era una de las pocas ocasiones donde realmente jugaba, generalmente me gusta terminar rápido con mis oponentes, pero era divertido ver el empeño que ponía Ray al intentar sacar a Dranzer del plato.

De haber sido Tyson se hubiera molestado por mi actitud, que seria calificada como 'burla', pero eso era, me estaba burlando de él, me gustaba hacerlo porque en aquella mirada azul tormenta solo existo yo.

¿Cursi?, no, yo no lo creo así, mi actitud no a cambiado, sigo siendo frió y solitario, cosa que no parece importarle a Tyson, él solo se acerque, y cuando esto ocurre no lo alejo, permito que este cerca, hasta el punto en que escucho pacientemente todo lo que quiere decir, no opino mucho, mas tampoco lo callo, simplemente disfruto de la compañía de aquel que nunca me a dejado solo, y que con tan solo una sonrisa puede lograr que yo también sonría.

-¡Vamos Driger!

La exclamación de Ray me saco bruscamente de mis pensamientos, el tigre blanco se abalanzo contra mi Blade, fue una suerte para mi darme cuenta a tiempo, o Dranzer ya hubiera salido de competencia.

Alce mi mirada y vi al joven chino, sonreí desafiantemente, no seria tan fácil de vencer, no permito que nadie me venza, él único que lo a logrado a sido Tyson, fue por eso que decidí ingresar a los BladeBrakers, si estaba cerca tal vez podría vencerlo, aunque a él no parecía importarle esto, y eso me dejo algo curioso.

Al parecer a Tyson lo único que le importaba era poder relacionarse bien con las personas, disfrutar de un buen juego sin importar que llegara a perder (o eso es lo que él dice).

Fue eso lo que ocurrió conmigo, Konomiya se acerco, al principio me molesto, no pase la mayor parte de mi vida en la abadía como para olvidar totalmente lo que me enseñaron; pero con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando, él siempre escucha cuando le hablo, y hace lo que le digo, el peliazul sabe que no hablo porque si, en especial cuando se trata de él.

-¡¡DRANZER!!

Instintivamente di la orden para terminar con esto, no es mi estilo jugar por tanto tiempo con mi oponente, Ray siempre ha sido un digno contendiente y es relajante luchar con alguien que sabe tanto.

Nos tomo más de lo que pensé, el joven chino opuso bastante resistencia, y lo que parecía una victoria segura termino con un empate.

Blades saliendo al mismo tiempo del estadio, llegando a las manos de sus dueños; observe a Dranzer, y suspire, estaba demasiado ausente como para haber combatido enserio.

-Parecías distraído Kai-

Dijo el Neko acercándose, tratando de descubrir que era lo que me pasaba, y como contestación guarde mi Blade en el bolsillo, dando a entender que así fuera algo importante no lo diría, no estoy acostumbrado a decir lo que me ocurre.

Mas la mirada dorada de Ray se decepcionó, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacer eso?, los demás también lo hacen y es algo incomodo, saben que a pesar de lo mucho que finja indiferencia no me gusta ser el culpable de su preocupación, en especial si están preocupados por mi, ¿acaso piensan que no puedo arreglar mis propios asuntos?

Suspire cansado...

...otra vez

Parece que este día lo e hecho mucho, gire y murmure palabras a penas audibles que bastaron para que Ray nuevamente recuperara su actitud 'positiva'

-No me ocurre nada, solo estaba pensando.

Y eso fue todo, no dije nada más, no pensaba decir otra cosa, no me imagino diciendo:

"Es que estaba pensando en Tyson, por eso no me pude concentrar en el juego"

Por favor, el moreno pudo haberme ablandado, pero no tanto como para estar diciendo lo que siento tan abiertamente, tal vez se lo diría a él personalmente, pero no a otra persona que no tiene que ver con el tema.

Comenzamos a caminar, las pocas personas que habían en ese lugar se había ido, era razonable, solo hasta ahora me di cuenta de que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, los débiles rayos de luz se filtraban entre las gruesas ramas de los altos árboles, dándole un aspecto bastante apacible.

Mis pensamientos se concentraron en la batalla de hace un momento, por lo que llegue a una conclusión...

...me he vuelto débil.

Si, estoy débil, porque la mayor parte del tiempo mi mente me traiciona y todos mis pensamientos se centran en cierto joven peliazul, no soy estupido, se perfectamente lo que me ocurre, que no lo diga es otra cosa.

Fui entrenado en la abadía para poder predeterminar las emociones humanas y así manipularlas a mi favor, como aprovechar cualquier sentimiento que surja en el campo de juego es un arma que se usarla bastante bien.

Aceptarlos fue difícil, pero me conozco, y a pesar de lo mucho que quise oponerme a ellos, por orgullo, terquedad y demás, termine aceptando que toda mi atención se centra en una sola persona...

...Tyson.

Deje que el viento se llevara otro de mis suspiros, manteniendo siempre la mirada puesta en el camino, el pasto verde bajo mis zapatos, y aquellas hojas de color dorado signo del pronto otoño.

El camino trascurrió en silencio, el parque ya estaba solitario y solo quedaban las personas que deseaban pasar un rato agradable acompañadas por la brisa y el sonido de los árboles al mecerse.

Las calles comenzaban a hacerse solitarias, no había prisa en llegar, por lo que no teníamos porque preocuparnos; pasamos a un lado del rió las aguas de este estaban calmas y a lo lejos puede divisar el puente, pero de un momento mi mirada se fijo en algo que estaba cerca de la orilla.

-Luego te alcanzo Ray-

Dije deteniéndome repentinamente, haciendo que mi compañero hiciera lo mismo, pero antes de que me preguntara el porque, yo ya comenzaba a acercarme hacia la orilla.

Escuche un leve suspiro por parte de Ray, y luego de eso comenzó a caminar; a pesar de no verlo sentí como su presencia se alejaba, hasta que finalmente ya no lo sentí cerca.

Camine cautelosamente hacia lo que llamo mi atención, un pequeño gato algo mojado.

Me agache para verlo mejor, no parecía estar herido, así que acerque con lentitud mi mano esperando su reacción; por un momento se puso a la defensiva enseñando sus pequeños colmillos, mi mano se detuvo.

Espere un poco hasta que el gatito se acostumbro a mi presencia, permitiéndome tomarlo entre mis brazos.

Tenia un collar plateado, no pude leer el nombre por la falta de luz, pero si pude ver que no tenia dirección.

Me senté en el pasto y el pequeño animal se cómodo en mis piernas, no había nadie cerca, todo estaba solo, y lo único que tenia era un atardecer que se escondía entre las montañas y un cielo que se debatía entre la noche negra y los colores pastel.

El gatito dejo de temblar, parecía bastante cómodo, así que sonreí, era bastante tierno, su pelaje blanco y suntuoso además de los llamativos ojos grises.

Ya comenzaba a anochecer, no hacia frió, pero el viento acariciando los árboles cercanos le daba frescura al habiente; había pasado alrededor de una hora y yo aun permanecía en el mismo sitio.

-Miau

Un leve maullido me saco de mis pensamientos, baje la mirada y el gato se había incorporado levemente viendo algo en particular, por lo que seguí con mi mirada aquello que era tan interesante.

-Viejo, Ray me dijo que estaba aquí ¿Qué haces?

Valla suerte la mía, mi mirada se desvió de la persona que me había hablado, mientras que esta se acercaba y sentaba a mi lado.

-Nada Tyson

Dije con simplicidad, mas mis palabras no parecieron haber sido escuchadas por el moreno que observaba con incredulidad al pequeño animal que yacía en mis piernas.

-No sabia que te gustaban los gatos

-Me gustan los animales

-En especial los GATOS ¿cierto?

Sonreí divertido, esta charla no tenia que ver con el animalito que encontré, esto tenia doble sentido, estaba hablando de Ray, aunque no se porque, pero bien, le seguiré el juego.

-Me gustan TODOS lo animales- rectifique

-En especial los gatos-

Un muchacho terco, mas sonreí con cierta malicia y dije algo que lo dejo con la boca abierta

-No se mucho de gatos- agregue con simplicidad- Pero tal vez tú puedas enseñarme de cachorros, porque te gustan ¿cierto?

Lo siguiente que escuche fueron varios balbuceos que intentaban inútilmente formular alguna palabra.

No lo vi directamente, mi mirada estaba puesta en el gatito que también me observaba y al cual había comenzado a acariciar, no había necesidad de observar a Tyson para saber su expresión, los ojos abiertos grandes de sorpresa acompañado por algo de nerviosismo.

-No me gustan los cachorros...es decir si me gustan pero...no ese tipo de cachorros...es que

Y demás cosas así, fue imposible el no sonreír, tengo claro lo que siento, pero ¿y Tyson?, vamos no soy bueno con este tipo de cosas, me es difícil determinar esas emociones si yo a penas comencé a aceptarlas.

-No me gusta Max

Soltó de repente Tyson, haciendo que esta vez lo observara fijamente, esta era una afirmación que produjo varios resultados, una mezcla de alegría, desconcierto y duda.

-¿Quien esta hablando de Max?

Pregunte, a lo que un muy llamativo y tierno tono escarlata adorno con delicadeza su rostro, pues se dio cuenta de que había hablado más de la siempre.

Eso es algo que me gusta, esa espontaneidad tan característica en él, pero un maullido hizo que observara al gatito, que con una de sus paticas intentaba sacar algo de mi bolsillo.

-¿Quieres esto?

Recordando lo que me había dado Hilary saque la bolsita de color morado, la cual destape para ver que contenía.

Observe el contenido examinándolo con detenimiento logrando que el moreno se acercara por curiosidad.

-¿De donde sacaste esas galletas?- me pregunto Tyson ya un poco mas tranquilo.

-Me las dio Hilary

Una respuesta simple, mientras que una de mis manos se disponía a sacar dicha cosa con toda la intención de darle al hambriento animal.

-¡No le des eso!- exclamo Tyson

-¿Por qué?

-Si se come eso morir

Alce una ceja algo incrédulo ante la actitud exageradamente alarmada de Tyson, por lo que observe las galletas, no se veían mal, es decir no como para matar a alguien.

Cogí una con la idea de probarla, a pesar de que Konomiya gritara cosas como:

'¡NO TE COMAS ESO KAI TE VAS A MORIR!, ¡HILARY COCINA ESPANTOSO!'

-¿Kai?

Llamo Tyson una vez que hube probado la mitad de la galleta, mis ojos estaban cerrados por lo que mi compañero se acerco un poco más.

-¿Kai?

Volvió a llamar, mis ojos se abrieron y antes de que pudiera preguntar que me pasaba, la otra mitad de la galleta que tenía en mi mano fue introducida en su boca, y mis dedos se posaron en sus labios dando a entender que se la tenía que comer.

Lo observe pacientemente, esperando a que probara la galleta, no sabían tan mal; él estaba sorprendió por el inesperado movimiento, y me pareció que de un momento a otro tenia un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

Fue entonces que no pude sino sonrojarme, ahora dándome cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero no retire aquello que impedía que Tyson escupiera la galleta.

Un suave tacto, los dos dedos que permanecían contra los finos labios de Konomiya solo podían mandar numerosas corrientes eléctricas a través de mi piel.

Él no se movió de su sitio, no retiro mi mano solo me observo fijamente, permitiéndome ver a través de sus ojos tormenta, y por primera vez no supe que quería decirme.

No se por cuanto tiempo lo estuve observando, no es algo que me importe, puedo permanecer viéndolo por mucho tiempo y no cansarme, solo que ahora era diferente, estaba desconcertado por no poder leer a través de sus gestos.

La brisa, el viento, la noche todo aquello quedo atrás, era un adormecedor silencio, y la presencia de Tyson era lo que lo hacia tan agradable.

-Miau

Unas pequeñas patas se posaron en mi abdomen, dejando en claro que el gatito demandaba un poco de atención, despertándome así de mi trance, bajando un poco la mano, lo suficiente como para que ya no tuviera contacto con los labios de Tyson, simplemente era un leve roce igual de incitante que al principio.

Dirigí mi mirada al animalito que yacía en mis piernas, los ojos grises de este me observaron fijamente, haciéndome recordar lo que iba hacer hace un momento.

Saque una de las galletas que había colocado en el pasto y se la di, pareció gustarle por lo que saque otra.

-Es bastante tierno- susurro Tyson

-¿Qué?

No entendí a que se refería, así que lo observe de reojo al oír su voz, mas él desvió su mirada hacia otro lugar.

-Me refería al gato

-Eso es obvio

Recalque haciéndolo sonrojar levemente, es bastante divertido hacer eso, ver como por uno de mis comentarios el tan peculiar tono escarlata cubre sus mejillas.

-Miau

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció en mis labios viendo de nuevo al gatito, pasándole otra galleta a este, repetí la misma acción un par de veces hasta que pareció quedar satisfecho.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos?

Ya me estaba sorprendiendo de este silencio, no es que me moleste que hable, solo que Tyson no es así, siempre tiene algo que contar.

-No

-¿Por qué no?- me pregunto con curiosidad.

-Si quieres puedes irte- dije con sencillez

No me gusta que las personas se sientan obligadas a estar conmigo, y si, me gustaría que se quedara, pero porque él quiere, no porque yo lo obligue.

-No quiero

Ahora si que no entendí, algo que pareció entender perfectamente cuando lo observe, más no dijo nada.

El pequeño gato volvió a acurrucarse en mis piernas, y una de mis manos acaricio lentamente el pelaje ahora seco, un gesto que lo hizo ronronear.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, el manto negro de la noche ya había cubierto el cielo, permitiéndole a las estrellas adornar con meticulosas perfección el firmamento.

No era algo que me molestara, después de todo no tengo prisa; observe a Tyson el mantenía su mirada fija en el cielo, era agradable tenerlo cerca, ver como a pesar de todo él sabe que me siento cómodo con su compañía.

El viento soplo con fuerza y el felino se acurruco con mayor insistencia contra mis piernas en busca de algo de calor, así que pase mis manos por su pelaje sabiendo que así impediría que el viento lo tocara.

Cuando el viento ceso el animalito se dejo arrullar por el cantar del este y lentamente se fue quedando dormido.

-¡TERRY!

Eso si que fue inesperado, así que giramos casi de inmediato al oír el grito ahogado, no me moví de mi sito solo observe a la pequeña que bajo desde la carretera hacia donde nosotros nos encontrábamos con tanta rapidez que casi se cae.

-¡¿Terry estas bien?!

Se arrodillo a mi lado y observo al gato, se notaba que hacia mucho lo estaba buscando, pues tenía su ropa un poco mojada, y manchada con rastros de pasto y tierra, además de la cara algo sucia.

-Toma

Le dije pasándole el animalito que maulló y lamió la cara de su dueña ahora llorosa, la cual lo aprisionaba contra su pecho, diciendo cosas como

'no te volveré a dejar solo, perdóname'

Me pare de mi sitio, ya con la intención de irme, caminando con lentitud con ese paso meticulosamente calculado.

-¡Espera!

Dijo la niña no mayor de siete años, me detuve mas no la observe.

-¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!

Sonreí sin que se notara y continué mi camino al lado de Tyson que se había incorporado al mismo tiempo que yo, y ahora estábamos caminando juntos.

El moreno observaba a la niña que reía alegremente al tener de nuevo a su mascota, por lo que él también sonrió.

-Estabas esperando eso ¿cierto?- me pregunto observándome directamente.

-Piensa lo que quieras Tyson

Conteste con indiferencia sin dejar de ver el camino, y en contestación obtuve una leve risita, siempre lo he dicho eso es algo contagioso, por lo que sonreí.

De un momento a otro quedamos en absoluto silencio, me pareció extraño así que lo vi de reojo, a falta de luz no sabia si aquello que veía en su rostro fuera un muy imperceptible sonrojo o simplemente era efecto de las sombras.

Fije nuevamente mi mirada al frente, y de vez en cuanto lo observaba, esa actitud tan nerviosa no desaparecía, ¿Qué le ocurriría?

-¿Te sucede algo Tyson?

A cualquier otra persona no le preguntaría nada porque simplemente no me interesa, y es obvio que él es alguien que me importa y preocupa.

Pero mi pregunta lo sobresalto, creo que estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos, así que me miro algo sorprendido, y negó rotundamente con la cabeza, para finalmente volver a la misma posición que antes, la mirada clavada en el suelo con pasos indecisos.

Se va salir estrellando con cualquier poste, o en el mejor de los casos caerse de bruces al suelo.

-Si no miras...

Mis palabras se vieron entrecortas al sentir una presión en mi mano la cual había sido sujetada por la de Tyson, y de un momento a otro mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho.

El moreno no dijo nada estaba demasiado nervioso al igual que yo como para poder hablar; no dejamos de caminar aun tomados de las manos, simplemente no nos atrevíamos a romper aquel acogedor silencio.

Su mano y la mía producían un intenso calor, pero hubiera sido mejor si ninguno de los dos llevara esos estoposos guantes.

Lo observe ya directamente sin molestarme en disimularlo, viendo el inocultable tono carmesí en su rostro, y el nerviosismo en su mirada.

Pare de golpe, sujetando con fuerza su mano, jalándolo en el proceso.

-¿Kai?- llamo algo temeroso de ver mi expresión oculta entre la oscuridad- Este yo...

Él no sabía que decir, pero yo sonreí dejándolo algo desconcertado; me acerque un poco sin soltar su mano.

-¿Kai?- dijo otra vez pero con incertidumbre.

Sin dudarlo entrelace mi mano con la de Tyson, ya que al principio solo se sujetaban, camine un poco mas hasta que nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, espere alguna reacción de su parte, rechazo tal vez.

Me atreví a mirarlo fijamente, permitiéndole a mi mirada carmín examinar con detenimiento lo que él sentía, dejándome ver como esperaba algo en sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

Alce mi mano lentamente, rozando con suavidad su mejilla, sintiendo la delicada piel, era una simple caricia que esperaba alguna reacción, obteniendo inmediatamente un sonrojo mas fiero (si es posible)

Sonreí ante esto, posando mi mano en su mejilla acercándome con lentitud, dejando que mi corazón latiera desesperadamente en mi interior, y aun más al sentir el calido aliento de este fundirse con el mío.

La temperatura de sus mejillas aumento cuando nuestros labios solo se rozaban en un tentador juego, acercándose y alejándose al mismo tiempo.

Involuntariamente mi mano apretó la suya con fuerza, tratando de liberar todo aquello que sentía, y él respondió apretando con igual intensidad.

Rompí los leves milímetros que nos separaban, posando con delicadeza mis labios contra los suyos, aplicando casi nada de presión.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios algo fascinante para mí, por lo que comencé a recorrer con fineza aquello que tenia a mi merced.

Di un paso hacia él permitiéndole a nuestros cuerpos presionarse, era necesario poder sentirlo cerca, por lo que mi lengua delineo sus labios queriendo descubrir su sabor, aquel dulce e intoxicante que lo caracteriza.

En respuesta abrió los labios permitiéndome entrar, haciéndonos gemir al sentir nuestras lenguas jugar tentativamente, rozándose, probándose, mandando numerosas corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo.

Pase mi mano atrás de su nuca acercándolo y al mismo tiempo acariciando su cabello, logrando profundizar mucho mas el beso, permitiéndome tener control de su boca.

Tyson coloco su mano en mi hombro, en un gesto un poco más tímido que me hizo sonreír internamente.

Nos separamos con lentitud, respirando un aire caliente que entraba a los pulmones con desesperación, los rostros sonrojados y los labios ardiendo de deseo rozándose sensualmente, pidiendo por más, teniendo aun los ojos cerrados.

Pero necesitaba que me digiera algo, quería una respuesta, así que sin previo aviso retire mi mano de atrás de su nuca y la coloque alrededor de su cintura, viéndolo a los ojos, apoyando mi frente contra la suya.

Solo estábamos ahí parados, sin decir nada, ambos tratando de descubrir algo en los ojos del otro, pero aquel silencio fue roto en cuanto Tyson hablo.

-¿Te gustan los gatos?

Interesante pregunta, casi provoca que me caiga al suelo, pero entre ese tierno rostro sonrojado se oía un tono serio; por lo que cerré mis ojos y sonreí.

-No, no me gustan los gatos

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si te lo digo es porque estoy seguro-

Dije acercándolo mas, apretando con suavidad su mano sin abrir los ojos, me agradaba esa tranquilidad que emanaba, aspirando con lentitud su aroma, tratando de nunca olvidad su escénica.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces que?- pregunte sin entender

-¿Quien...quien te gusta?

Oh ya veo a donde va esto; sonreí, se que este día lo e hecho mucho, pero únicamente él logra este efecto en mi, poder hacerme sentir libre, sin importar lo que venga, solo vivir el día como si fuera el ultimo, no importa el resultado, lo único era vivir lo mejor que se pueda.

-Me gusta cierto Dragón azul que tengo cerca-

Pude sentir un fuerte estremecimiento y sin la necesidad de abrir mis ojos pude ver la amplia sonrisa de su rostro, puesto que de inmediato una mano subió por mi brazo hasta colocarse atrás de mi nuca, siendo Tyson el que acariciara mi cabello esta vez pidiendo mas cercanía entre nosotros.

-¿Estas seguro?- susurro

-Muy seguro

Abrí mis ojos carmín para que se enconaran con los azul tormenta, nuestras manos entrelazadas, mi frente apoyada contra la suya y los cuerpos presionándose demandantemente; además de mi mano que rodeaba su cintura y la mano que descansaba atrás de mi nuca, solo era acompañada por la gentil brisa y el cantar del viento.

-Pues a mi me gusta el fénix de fuego-

Dijo finalmente, nunca pensé que ese efecto causara el descontrol de mis demás sentidos, y que una gran calidez remplazara el frió que me acompaño durante muchos años.

-Es decir, me gusta MUCHO- rectifico sonrojándose un poco

Ya lo había dicho, Tyson es una persona única, siempre tratando de verle el mejor lado de la vida, viéndole el lado positivo a todo.

Es por eso que en mi mente solo hay un solo pensamiento, perteneciente a él, la persona que siempre me ha acompañado, y que se ha molestado en descubrir lo que me gusta y lo que me molesta.

-Tú también me gusta mucho

Hace mucho que deje de estar solo, él siempre ha estado conmigo, me ha sido fiel a pesar de que yo intente alejarlo, por eso contara con mi lealtad, y mi respeto, se lo ha ganado a base de la confianza que me brindo.

Tyson apoyo su frente en mi hombro y yo hice lo mismo, un solo pensamiento, ahora compartido, y el único testigo...

...nuestros corazones.

FIN.

O.O curioso Ne, pero n----------n I VERY HAPPY n0n, tal vez algo cursi TT-TT, y patético TT-TT, pero se hizo lo que se pudo n—n, en especial si se tiene en cuenta que este es mi primer KaixTyson o TysonxKai, no se n-nUU.

Dedicado con mucho cariño a Lia Kon Neia y Kokoro-Yana n—n, ambas grandes escritoras u-u, Gomen por el atraso n-nUU, pero me lastime el brazo y es difícil escribir Ne TT-TT.

¿Me quedo tan horrible que ahora me odian O.O?, ¿necesitare un guarda espaldas TT-TT?, ¿o caso es tan malo que no merece ni siquiera que dejen un Reviewer TT¬TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro)?

Cualquier sugerencia n-n, amenaza de muerte O.O, o lo que se les ofrezca me dejan un Reviewer n—n, o me escriben a mi E-mail que lo encontraran en mi Profile u-u, ya que el FanFiction no me deja ponerlo ¬¬.

Pero por favor DEJEN REVIEWERS TT.TT, para mi es muy importante TT-TT

Como sea n-nUU ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LIA-SAN n—n Y KOKORO n0n!!!

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n—n

"_**SI TÚ NO LUCHAS POR TU VIDA ¿QUIÉN LO HARA?"**_


End file.
